Quand l'incompatible devint possible
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Un populaire nul à l'école, une rejet douée à l'école. Un classique, mais au combien touchant.


**Quand l'incompatible devint possible**

Comme à tous les cours, j'observais cette fille. Une intello. Mais étant un populaire doublé d'un abruti, je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher. Mes yeux ne se lassent pas de regarder sa beauté simple. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Elle ne cherchait pas à tout prix à plaire. Elle s'arrangeait pour être présentable sans plus, n'essayant pas désespéramment à séduire les garçons. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a accroché. Tous les jours elle arrive par un bus et se dirige vers sa classe, bien avant que la cloche des cours ne sonne. Toujours assise au premier rang à lire ou à étudier. Mainte fois j'ai voulu l'approcher, prendre comme excuse mes faibles notes et lui demander de me donner des cours privés. Mais chaque fois que j'arrive devant elle, je continu mon chemin jusqu'à ma place, maudissant mon manque de courage. Tout chez elle me captive. Sa façon de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sa façon de mâchonner son crayon, ou bien celle de jouer avec ses doigts lorsqu'elle parle avec quelqu'un. Mais c'est surtout sa façon de rougir lorsqu'on lui parle qui me fait chavirer. Malheureusement, nous sommes de deux mondes différents et incompatible. Elle est une intello et moi un cancre.

Comme tous les matins, je descend de mon bus, vais chercher mes livres dans mon casier et me dirige vers ma classe. Passant encore une fois devant lui. Il est si joyeux, toujours entrain de rire. Tout le monde le traite de baka, mais pour moi c'est un exemple, voir même mon idole. Il dit toujours se qu'il pense, ne baisse jamais les bras...pas comme moi. Je fais tout pour passer inaperçu. Lui, il est toujours le centre de l'attention. Chaque fois qu'il entre dans la classe, je le regarde discrètement, souhaitant qu'il m'adresse la parole. Comme tous les jours, il passa à côté de moi sans s'arrêter et alla s'assoir à l'arrière avec ses amis. Mainte fois j'ai rêvé qu'il me demandait de l'aider pour les cours...mais je sais très bien que cela n'arrivera jamais. Personne ne fait jamais attention à moi. De toute manière, il a l'embarra du choix, ce n'est pas le manque de déclaration qu'il a. Entre toutes ces filles belles et sexy...je ne rivalise pas du tout. On est bien trop différent. Lui est populaire et moi une rejet.

Sasuke : Hey Naruto, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?  
Naruto : Hein? Tu disais?  
Kiba : Ce n'est plus seulement en classe qu'il est distrait.  
Sai : Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te distraire à ce point-là?  
Naruto : Mais rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.  
Shikamaru : Et après tu viens me dire que je dors trop.  
Kiba : Justement, lui ne dort pas assez au dirait.  
Sai : Ou bien c'est une fille qui le travaille?  
Sasuke : Au nombre qu'il rejette j'en doute.  
Kiba : Et toi?  
Sasuke : Je leur donne une chance...  
Sai : Et les laisse après avoir couché avec.  
Sasuke : C'est pas faux.

Naruto ne les écoutait plus. L'objet de ses pensées venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers la sorti de la cafétéria.

Naruto : _En plus elle se déplace avec souplesse et grâce...comme un ange..._  
Kiba : Hey oh je te parle Naruto!  
Naruto (absent) : Hum...  
Sai : Et voilà...il vient de replonger.  
Kiba : J'ignore ce qui occupe ses pensées ces jours-ci, mais il en est accros...Tu ne te drogue quant même pas?!?  
Naruto (émergeant) : Quoi?!? Mais t'es fou ma parole.

Hinata sorti de la cafétéria et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque comme tous les midis. Le calme de la salle de lecture l'apaisait. Elle sorti des feuilles et un crayon. Après un moment de réflexion, elle se mit à écrire. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se vider le cœur était l'écriture. Elle écrivait une histoire. Son histoire. Ou plutôt se qu'elle voudrait qu'il arrive. Une intello qui donne des cours particuliers à un populaire pas trop doué à l'école. Au fil de leur rencontre, l'un et l'autre tombent amoureux de l'autre.

Hinata (écrit) : _Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle lui donnait des cours. Les notes du jeune homme avaient monté et un sentiment inattendu était apparu. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, l'un et l'autre étaient triste. Seul le souvenir d'une prochaine rencontre arrivaient à les consoler._

La jeune fille relit les quelques lignes qu'elle avait écrit. Plus ou moins satisfaite, mais elle retravaillerait ça une autre fois. Elle allait recommencer lorsqu'on lui tapota sur l'épaule. Surprise, elle eu un sursaut, puis se retourna.

Tenten (murmure) : Désolé de t'avoir fait faire le saut.  
Hinata : C'est rien. Ça vas?  
Tenten : Oui très bien et toi?  
Hinata : Oui.  
Tenten (regarde les feuilles) : Il avance comment ton roman?  
Hinata : Bof...à retravailler.  
Tenten : Je peux lire ce que tu as écrit de nouveau?

Hinata lui tendit les feuilles et l'autre jeune fille se mit à lire.

Tenten (triste) : Tu sais très bien que d'écrire se genre de chose te fait plus de mal que de bien.  
Hinata : Je sais mais...faut bien que ça sorte d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tenten n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, la cloche pour la reprise des cours se fit entendre. Chacune se dirigea vers sa classe et le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hinata arriva dans sa salle de cours, elle resta figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Naruto y était déjà, entrain de réviser pour leur examen de mathématique. Elle se dirigea vers sa place et sorti ses propres affaires. Elle pouvait l'entendre grogner ou soupirer de découragement.  
Naruto ne comprenait rien et commençait à décourager. Il releva la tête et vit Hinata la tête dans ses livres. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se leva pour aller voir Hinata.

Naruto : Euh...Hinata?  
Hinata : Na...Naruto?  
Naruto (en se grattant l'arrière de la tête) : Est-ce que...ça te dérangerais de...m'aider? Je ne comprend rien aux exercices et...l'examen est tantôt...  
Hinata : Euh...oui d'accord.

Le jeune blond prit la chaise du bureau voisin et déposa sa feuille sur celui d'Hinata. Pendant dix minutes, elle l'aida à comprendre la matière, mais la cloche fini quant même par se faire entendre. La jeune fille était toujours entrain d'aider Naruto, quand les autres élèves finir par entrer dans la classe. Lorsque Sasuke et Kiba entrèrent dans la classe, ils restèrent scotcher à la vue de Naruto assit à côté d'Hinata. Iruka fini par arriver à son tour et lorsque la deuxième cloche sonna, demanda à tout le monde de retourner à leur place.

Iruka : Naruto, toi aussi tu dois aller t'assoir à ta place.  
Naruto : Hein...oh désole j'y vais toutes suite.  
Iruka (en distribuant les feuilles) : Bien rangez vos affaires et ne gardez qu'une efface et un crayon.

Puis tout le reste du cours se fit dans le silence concentré des élèves. Lorsque la cloche de la pause retenti, tout le monde sorti, sauf Naruto qui n'avait pas encore terminé son examen. Iruka vint s'assoir au bureau juste à côté de lui.

Iruka : Naruto l'examen est terminé.  
Naruto : Je sais mais...  
Iruka : T'as bientôt fini?  
Naruto : Je commençais à comprendre.  
Iruka : Des cours particuliers ne te feraient pas de mal.  
Naruto : Mais je ne veux pas déranger quelqu'un et lui faire perdre son temps. Je suis juste un cas désespéré.  
Iruka : Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré. (après un moment) Et Hinata?  
Naruto : Quoi?  
Iruka : Elle a déjà commencé à t'aider, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de te donner des cours.  
Naruto : Mais je vais la...  
Iruka : Arrête de dire que tu va lui faire perdre son temps.

La cloche annonçant la fin de la pause se fit entendre et Naruto se leva. Iruka le retient avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Iruka : Si tu préfères, je peux lui demander.  
Naruto : Merci.

Sur l'heure du dîner, Iruka alla voir Hinata. Elle resta surprise par la demande de son professeur, mais accepta. Son rêve allait se réaliser.  
Lorsque le troisième cours fini, Hinata alla voir Naruto. Ensemble ils décidèrent des soirs où ils se retrouveraient pour les cours.

Naruto : J'ai entrainement de basket les mardi et les jeudi.  
Hinata : Moi j'ai l'harmonie le lundi. Alors c'est soit le mercredi ou le vendredi.  
Naruto (hésitant) : Pourquoi pas les deux jours?  
Hinata (surprise) : Euh...oui...si tu veux.  
Naruto : C'est pour toi.  
Hinata : Non...c'est correct...ça me va.  
Naruto : Est-ce qu'on commence dès demain ou?...  
Hinata : Oui, on aura qu'à aller s'assoir dans le hall.  
Naruto : Parfait.

_Mercredi 16h_

Comme convenu, Hinata et Naruto se retrouvèrent dans le hall à la fin des cours. Sasuke et Kiba narguèrent Naruto au passage, puis partir. Ils se mirent au travail et pendant une heure, Hinata tenta de faire comprendre à Naruto la matière vu depuis le début de l'année, mais Naruto fini par désespéré de rien comprendre.

Naruto : C'est complètement inutile, j'y arriverai jamais.  
Hinata : Ne dis pas ça...tu as fait beaucoup de progrès...depuis tantôt.  
Naruto : Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.  
Hinata : Tu ne peux pas tout comprendre du premier coup. Peut-être dans un ou deux mois, mais surment pas en une heure.  
Naruto : Tu es sûre qu'il y a quelque chose à faire avec moi?  
Hinata : Ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner?  
Naruto : Quand je dis ça, je pense plus lorsqu'il est question de sport.  
Hinata : Et qu'est-ce qui fait que le sport est aussi facile pour toi?  
Naruto : Je ne sais pas...peut-être le fait que je n'ai pas à rester assis pendant des heures sans bouger.  
Hinata : Alors pourquoi n'étudies-tu pas en bougeant?  
Naruto : Euh...je n'y avais pas pensé.  
... : Hinata!

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçue Neji qui l'attendait à la porte.

Hinata : Je dois y aller...(lui tend des feuilles) essaie d'en faire quelques uns avant vendredi.  
Naruto : D'accord.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Naruto faisait des progrès tranquillement. Hinata avait fini son roman et hésitait à le faire publier. Tenten insista pour qu'elle le fasse et proposa à la jeune Hyuuga trop timide, de le faire publier sous un pseudonyme.

Tenten : Pourquoi pas «Miss timidité»?  
Hinata : Hey!  
Tenten : C'est une joke...hum...pourquoi pas «Fille de Lune»?  
Hinata (pensive) : Fille de Lune...fille de lune...Fille de la Lune.  
Tenten : C'est vrai que ça sonne mieux.

Cette année-là, la St-Valentin tombait un mercredi. Naruto était nerveux. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début des cours qu'Hinata lui donnait et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il cherchait le courage de lui déclarer sa flamme.

Naruto (à lui-même) : Une boîte de chocolat? Non mauvaise idée. Des roses? Ouin mais ce n'est pas original. Un bijou? C'est peut-être trop.

Le jeune blond ce mit à fouiller dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes, il trouva se qu'il cherchait. Une fée en porcelaine avec des cheveux noirs. Un fin bracelet de fils y était accroché. Naruto se souvenait du jour où il les avait acheté.  
Il y avait un marché aux puces pas loin de chez lui. C'était à la vue de cette porcelaine qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Hinata. Puis en se promenant, il avait croisé une fillette qui vendait des colliers et des bracelets qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Naruto en avait choisi un qui tressait trois couleur : mauve, bleu et orange. Encore une fois, l'objet lui avait fait pensé à Hinata. Il les avait donc tous achetés dans l'intention de les lui offrir, mais il n'en avait jamais eux le courage.

Naruto : Aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui je vais les lui donner et lui dire que je l'aime.

La journée de cours se passa comme d'habitude. À 16 heure, Naruto alla rejoindre Hinata dans le hall. Elle lisait un livre.

Naruto : Je ne suis pas trop en retard j'espère. Iruka voulait me félicité pour mes progrès.  
Hinata : Tu as eu combien au dernier examen?  
Naruto (lui montrant son examen) : 61% Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi.  
Hinata : Je n'y suis pour rien...c'est toi qui a tout fait.  
Naruto : Oui mais sans toi, j'aurais abandonné...et...j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise. Naruto fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une petite boîte mal emballée.

Naruto : Désolé...je ne suis pas très doué question emballage.  
Hinata : Ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
Naruto : Oui, ça l'est...(lui tant) Ouvre-le.

Elle l'ouvrit avec un peu d'hésitation. Lorsqu'elle vit la fée et le bracelet, ses yeux s'ouvrir d'étonnement. Elle releva la tête vers Naruto.

Hinata : Euh...Naruto je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...  
Naruto : Alors laisse-moi parler...Ça fait 2 ans que je les ai acheté et que je n'ose pas te les donner...Je...(prend une bonne respiration) Je t'aime Hinata.

Les yeux d'Hinata se remplir de larme. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Naruto vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et du pouce essuya la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue droite.  
Il devina que ces larmes n'étaient pas de tristesse. La main encore sur le côté du visage de la jeune fille, Naruto approcha son visage de celui d'Hinata et l'embrassa. Son bonheur fût complet, lorsqu'elle répondit à son baisé en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Tout compte fait, l'incompatible est devenu possible.


End file.
